


tickets and teasing (although maybe not in that order)

by EllaYuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: With a triumphant “Aha!”, Stiles pulls out a couple of tickets and presents them with a failed attempt at a flourish.Derek raises an eyebrow. “Basketball tickets?”~OR: The new Sheriff Stilinski asks his friend, one Derek Hale, to drop by the police station... for a very good reason.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 70





	tickets and teasing (although maybe not in that order)

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles greets him as soon as Derek steps into his office. 

“Stiles,” Derek nods at him as he shuts the door behind him, and then he smirks. “Or should I start calling you Sheriff Stilinki now?”

Stiles groans at that, rolling his eyes with his entire body, like he’s always been wont to do. Derek still finds it annoying and endearing both, even after all these years. “Don’t you start, too,” comes Stiles’ whine. “I’ve heard that from everyone else already.  _ Literally _ . Including your uncle. Including  _ your sister _ . And  _ she’s not even in the country!” _

Derek winces at that. He understands, everybody in one’s own circle of friends teasing to the point of it becoming irritating and cringey. He gets it.

Still, he can’t help huffing out a giggle. “You can’t tell me you didn’t see it coming when you decided to take on the job.”

“I  _ did _ . Obviously.” Stiles’ shoulders hitch up into a shrug. “I just hoped, you know, that all of my friends and family and acquaintances wouldn’t be  _ that  _ damn  _ predictable _ .”

_ Because you becoming the Sheriff of Beacon Hills  _ **_wasn’t_ ** _ predictable?  _ Derek has to bite his tongue not to ask. He half-sits on the corner of Stiles’ desk, and raises an eyebrow. “Well?” he says instead. “I assume you didn’t call me here to make small talk. Or to arrest me.”

That gets Stiles to startle, like he’s just remembered that he  _ did, _ in fact, call Derek and asked him to drop by the station  _ for a reason _ . He starts rummaging through one of his drawers until, with a triumphant “Aha!” he pulls out a couple of tickets and presents them with a failed attempt at a flourish. 

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Basketball tickets?”

“Courtside seats for the Knicks game next week,” Stiles explains. “Someone gave them to me a couple of days ago.”

That’s… surprising. “Someone just  _ gave  _ you courtside seats tickets to a Kniks game?” And also… “And you’re  _ giving them to me??” _

Stiles looks between the tickets in his hands and Derek, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.. “Actually, I was thinking you could come watch the game with me, but if you don’t want to…”

Stiles trails off and for a minute, Derek lets himself take actual stock of him. He takes note of the twitchy fingers (nothing new there), listens to his heartbeat (just a notch faster than his usual, but not by much), and takes in his scent, and  _ oh, yeah, okay _ . 

_ Okay _ .

A beat. 

And then he smiles. “Sure, Stiles,” he says, and reaches out for one of the tickets. “I’d like that.”


End file.
